The present invention relates to a hydrophilic substance and a production method thereof, particularly to a hydrophilic substance with resistance to adsorption of blood platelets, and a production method thereof. Consisting of a cationic polymer component, it is suited to uses that take advantage of good features of a cationic polymer.